crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M249 Minimi-Gold
M249 Minimi-Gold is a machine gun variant of M249 Minimi featured in CrossFire. Overview M249 Minimi-Gold is a modification of M249 Minimi with golden plated on it. Its ammunition capacity has been increased to 150-rounds per magazine and 300 rounds in reserve, which makes this gun the first machine gun to have 2 spare magazines. It's considered one of best machine guns in ZM Reward crates, though some people may favor the MG3-Silver or KAC Chainsaw-Rusty Gold Skull due to the former's higher firepower and shorter reloading time or the the latter's excellent accuracy and faster firing rate. This weapon is available in most versions of CrossFire, and it can only be won for 7 days by opening Crystal Crates or Boss Reward Crates in Challenge Mode. 'Advantages' * Moderate-high damage dealing. * High accuracy. * Fast rate of fire. * High machine gun magazine capacity. * Very high spare magazine capacity. * Fast drawing time. 'Disadvantages' * Loses accuracy when sprayed for a long time. * Slow reloading speed. * High recoil. Availability * CF China * CF Japan * CF Vietnam * CF West * CF Philippines * CF Indonesia * CF Brazil * CF Español * CF South Korea Trivia * M249 Minimi-Gold is the first and only MG in Crossfire with an original ammo count of 150/300, as the MG3-Ultimate Gold, despite being a challenge mode reward, only has 150/150 while the M240B-Tesla has 150/300 in Zombie Mode and 150/150 in other modes. * CF Brazil is the only version that has this weapon in both Crystal crates and Gold crates. This makes obtaining this weapon much easier since everyone can get a Gold crates during normal Challenge Mode matches. ** On the same note, CF China also offers this weapon in Boss Arena Gold crate. * If you have the RPK-Infernal Dragon in your bag this is the first machine gun that reach 1000+ spare ammo in Challenge Mode. If one RPK-Infernal Dragon is owned, the ammunition count shall reach 170/1020. * Unlike the PC version, it's possible to obtain M249 Minimi-Gold permanently in the mobile version by collecting 60 puzzle pieces (By playing Tower Defense or open lucky cards from Mutation Mode). * As of 2013 March patch, this gun was removed from Crystal crate, making it disappear from CF Vietnam. Since then, it can only be obtained via specific events, as well as "renting" on Royal Casino for a limited time. Eventually, the this weapon was re-added in Death Rally crystal crate (which is nearly impossible to obtain), Boss Arena crystal crate (which is somewhat more accessible) and in Defense Mode prize pool (common, 7 days/stackable in Last Spot and only 3 days/unstackable in Shipyard and Dreadnought). ** There are three variants of the M249 Minimi Gold in CF Vietnam: The original one that comes with Crystal crate and lacks a +50 ammo sign on it's Item Icon. The second one was added after Racing Mode update, features a proper +50 ammo sign and has no damage bar. Finally the third one was added after ZM2 update, this one behaves like the second variant but won't stack upon winning it multiple time in ZM2 reward boxes. ** There is an event called "Reverse Auctions", this is the only way to obtain a "permanent" M249 Minimi-Gold in CF Vietnam, although there is no real variant for the permanent version. The GMs simply use console tool to add 50.000 days M249 Minimi-Gold on the winner's inventory, so the remaining period will not show. The number of accounts have this "permanent" variant only can count on fingers. Gallery Images= Minimi_Gold.png|Render #1 M249minimiGOLD.png|Render #2 M249 Minimi Gold HUD.png|HUD HUD_FNM249-GOLD.png|HUD icon |-| Videos= CrossFire - M249 Minimi Gold - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire VN - M249 Minimi Gold Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Machine Gun Category:M249 Minimi Variants